In the Same
by Sky Onix
Summary: Pertengkaran di suatu malam antara Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, yang berujung terlempar ke suatu tempat tak dikenal. Berbagai macam hal aneh terjadi di tempat itu. Bagaimana nasib Hakyeon dan Jaehwan? YAOI. VIXX


**In the Same**

 **Cast : Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk.**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, Family, etc**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 _ **Ini adalah ff pertamaku dan kuharap kalian suka.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Problem**

 **Happy Reading**

Di dunia ini beberapa manusia memiliki setidaknya satu hal kesamaan. Begitupula dengan dua orang yang berada di umur yang sama, 23 tahun, Cha Hakyeon dan Lee Jaehwan. Tidak hanya umur, mereka juga punya banyak kesamaan. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama sejak sekolah dasar, kepribadian yang hampir sama, tinggi sama, sama-sama berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, dan masih banyak lagi kata sama dalam diri mereka. Namun, tentunya mereka memiliki perbedaan. Wajah - _ah mereka sama-sama memiliki paras yang manis-_ yang tidak sama. Bukan itu saja. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang.

Cha Hakyeon, ia anak tunggal dari keluarga Cha dan merupakan penerus Cha corp yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak kesuksesan dengan banyaknya proyek di berbagai daerah. Keluarga Cha sendiri sangat menjunjung etika dan kedisiplinan. Oleh karena itu, Hakyeon tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat sopan dan disiplin. Banyak orang yang merasa iri dengan kehidupan Hakyeon yang sudah terjamin. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia hidup dalam sebuah 'kurungan'.

Sedangkan Lee Jaehwan, ia merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan hiburan besar yang saat ini sedang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ibunya adalah seorang desainer. Kakak sulungnya sendiri membantu sang ayah mengurus perusahaan tersebut. Lalu, kakak keduanya merupakan seorang dokter di rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Dan karena kesibukan semua anggota keluarganya, ia hidup dalam sebuah kebebasan.

Kurungan dan kebebasan. Sebuah perbedaan yang sangat kontras, akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui hal tersebut selain diri mereka masing-masing. Dan meskipun mereka lebih memiliki banyak kesamaan, ikatan persahabatan tidak terjalin. Ya, mereka bermusuhan. Perdebatan sering terjadi, seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

"YA! Apa kau tidak lihat mobilku tergores karena mobil jelekmu itu?" suara nyaring Lee Jaehwan mengawali perdebatan di pagi cerah tersebut.

"Mobil jelek kau bilang?! Mobilmu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari mobilku" Cha Hakyeon menjawab tak kalah nyaringnya.

Jaehwan tertawa remeh, "Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bagus dan tidak."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" Hakyeon tersenyum miring dan itu membuat Jaehwan ingin sekali mencakar pemuda tan didepannya itu. Yang pada akhirnya dia melakukannya juga sehingga terjadi aksi cakar-cakaran di tempat parkir tersebut.

Hanya saat bertemu Jaehwan lah kesopanan Hakyeon hilang. Baginya tidak ada gunanya bersikap sopan pada anak yang menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Apa kau berniat membagi makananmu dengan si bodoh ini?" pertanyaan Hakyeon pada Sandeul - _teman Jaehwan-_ adalah buktinya.

Siang itu Hakyeon berjalan di taman kampus dan tidak sengaja melihat Jaehwan yang sedang menatap lapar pada makanan yang dibawa Sandeul. Dan pertanyaan tadi menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka.

Entah sejak kapan mereka bermusuhan dan kenapa takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka pada akhirnya. Mungkin mereka berjodoh. Ah, sepertinya tidak.

 **In the Same**

Drrtt drrtt

Getaran ponsel yang begitu terasa membuat pemiliknya segera mengambil benda tersebut. Hakyeon yang berada di dalam mobil berniat menyalakan mesinnya, tapi diurungkan karena menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa eomma?"

"..."

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana."

Percakapan telepon antara Ibu dan anak itu berakhir dengan sikap seperti biasanya. Hakyeon pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaan Ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Ayahnya. Itulah inti percakapan tadi. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan _zebra cross_ karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Sambil menunggu lampu berubah, namja manis tersebut membaca pesan _chat_ grup di ponselnya.

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Hoi hoi aku punya koleksi baru**

 **Jisoo : Namja atau yeoja?**

 **Geungeun : Kali ini siapa orang sial itu?**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Namja *emoticon smirk***

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Eih apa maksudmu sial? Dia beruntung**

 **Geungeun : Beruntung apanya! Beruntung itu jika dia menjadi koleksiku**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Ho ho yang ada bertambah sial**

 **Geungeun : Aku bukan pembawa sial bung. Aku pembawa harapan**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Huuu pemberi lebih tepat. Pemberi harapan palsu wkwk**

 **Geungeun : Minhyuk ingin mati cepat rupanya**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Memangnya kau bisa melawanku**

 **Geungeun : Siapkan perisaimu bung, aku akan memenggal kepalamu nanti**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Apa kau sedang mencoba melawak bung?**

 **Geungeun : Lihat saja nanti *emoticon smirk***

Percakapan itu sukses membuat Hakyeon tertawa.

 **Jisoo : Apa kau akan membawanya nanti?**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Tentu saja. Makanya kalian harus datang nanti**

 **N : Kemana?**

 **Geungeun : Pastinya. Aku sudah menyiapkan samuraiku**

 **Geungeun : Ey Hakyeon muncul**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Bar biasanya yeon**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Samurai mainan saja bangga**

 **N : Aku hari ini tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui Aboeji**

 **Geungeun : Semerdekamu sajalah**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Lagi-lagi**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Wahahaha**

 **Jisoo : Lagi-lagi (2)**

 **Geungeun : Lagi-lagi (00003)**

 **Minhyuk tamvan : Alay**

 **N : Mian, lain kali aku akan datang**

 **Geungeun : Unname-mu yang alay**

 **Jisoo : Gwaenchana. Urusanmu lebih penting kan**

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Hakyeon melangkah menuju ruangan Ayahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu didepannya yang kemudian dibukanya setelah mendengar suara sang Ayah yang mengijinkan masuk. Hakyeon membungkuk sopan kepada pria yang sudah menginjak umur 50 itu.

"Ada apa aboeji memanggilku?"

Sang Ayah menyuruh anaknya duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Yang kemudian dilakukan oleh Hakyeon.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah."

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah pernikahanmu terlaksana."

Hakyeon menatap sang Ayah _shock_. Pernikahan? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudnya? Aku-"

"Kau akan menikah dengan putri dari keluarga Shin."

 _Apa maksudnya ini? Aboeji bukan membicarakan penyerahan jabatan melainkan pernikahan? Apa aku dijodohkan?-_ batinnya tidak percaya.

"Jika kau belum siap, kita bisa menundanya 2 bulan." ucap sang Ayah santai kemudian menyesap kopinya.

"Ini untuk sebuah kerja sama bukan? Kita bisa melakukan kerja sama tanpa harus melibatkan pernikahan." Hakyeon mencoba protes dengan sikap tenang, meskipun dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk tidak karuan.

"Jika kalian menikah, kerja sama ini akan terus berlanjut. Ini akan sangat menguntungkan perusahaan."

Hakyeon ingin sekali menyuarakan protesnya lagi jika sang Ayah tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini demi kau juga Hakyeon. Setidaknya kau punya bekal yang terjamin. Lagipula putri Shin cukup cantik, aboeji yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Dan Hakyeon hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Jika sudah seperti ini ia tidak bisa menentang Ayahnya. Hakyeon adalah anak yang penurut.

 **In the Same**

"Ah selesai." Jaehwan tersenyum puas melihat banyak makanan yang sudah ia tata bersama para pelayan rumahnya.

"Tuan muda melakukan dengan baik." kepala pelayan Kim ikut tersenyum melihat majikannya itu terlihat bahagia. Selama ini, ia selalu melihat Jaehwan murung saat berada di rumah. Ia tahu bahwa namja manis tersebut sangat merindukan kedua orang tua serta kakak-kakaknya. Seluruh anggota keluarganya jarang sekali berada di rumah. Oleh karena itu, Jaehwan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Namun, hari ini Jaehwan sedang ingin berada di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya akan pulang meskipun hanya sekedar makan malam.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu mereka." kepala pelayan Kim semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jaehwan.

Ponsel Jaehwan tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar kaca tersebut membuatnya segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo appa."

" _Jaehwan?"_

"Iya appa. Aku sudah menu-"

 _"Maafkan appa Jae, tiba-tiba Ibumu ada urusan mendadak di Paris. Sehingga kami harus segera kesana. Lain kali appa akan mengajakmu makan di restoran mewah"_

Lagi-lagi. Jaehwan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi. Dan ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan bersama saja tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar sudah muak.

"Baik, silahkan saja kalian ke Paris. Kalau perlu tidak usah kembali!" Jaehwan menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia tidak peduli dianggap anak durhaka atau apapun. Ia hanya sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan pekerjaan orang tuanya sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi pergi terua-menerus.

Setelah mematikan panggilan secara sepihak, Jaehwan membanting ponselnya ke lantai kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Kepala pelayan Kim yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memandang punggung majikannya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia ingin sekali menghiburnya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Menghibur seorang Lee Jaehwan tidaklah mudah.

Jaehwan mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Sedih, kecewa, marah, dan muak bercampur menjadi satu. Sebenarnya Jaehwan bukanlah anak yang cengeng, tapi kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan mati-matian akhirnya keluar juga. Karena hal itu, ia menepikan mobilnya agar bisa menumpahkan segalanya.

"Kenapa? kenapa? hiks" Jaehwan hanya terus menangis. Mungkin setelah menangis ia akan merasa lebih baik.

 **In the Same**

 **Hakyeon pov**

Aku menegak habis minuman keras yang sudah kupesan. Terkadang tiap kali aku merasa stres aku akan minum soju di pinggir jalan. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Kenapa harus perjodohan? Memangnya ini masih jaman perjodohan. Atau mungkin sekarang budaya Siti Nurbaya berpindah ke Korea. Ah entahlah aku benar-benar pusing. Aku selalu menuruti perkataan orang tuaku. Apapun itu. Tapi kali ini permintaan Aboeji keterlaluan. Aku selalu bertekad akan menemukan cintaku sendiri dan menikah hanya dengan orang yang aku cintai. Dan semua itu akan segera menguap begitu saja. Tidak bisakah kali ini aku melakukan hal yang kumau? Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dan mengalir dengan deras. Bahkan air mataku pun tidak mau menurutiku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

"Mati saja harusnya."

Aku menghentikan isakanku ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti menyahuti batinku.

"Hei tenanglah." Akupun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan 2 orang yang tidak asing bagiku sedang duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Dia tidak menepati janjinya." Seokjin, ia namja yang berada di jurusan sama denganku. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Oh ayolah mungkin dia hanya lupa. Aku yakin besok rekeningmu sudah terisi. Bukankah tadi dia bilang orang tuanya akan pulang." dan yang duduk di depannya adalah Sandeul, teman Seokjin. Tapi kemana si bodoh itu? Biasanya mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Ah, apa urusanku? Akupun kembali ke aktivitas minumku.

"Orang tua apa? Aku baru saja menelepon ke rumahnya dan Kim ahjumma bilang orang tuanya tidak jadi pulang dan Jaehwan pergi keluar." Aku menghentikan gerakan _akan menuang soju ke dalam gelas_ dan menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Yah, mungkin dia sedang terpukul karena lagi-lagi di _php_ oleh orang tuanya." Sandeul menanggapi dengan santai dan ini membuatku terkejut. Bukankah mereka berteman? Kenapa mereka tidak terlihat peduli pada si bodoh itu?

"Ah molla molla. Mau terpukul kek apa kek harusnya dia menepati janjinya memberi uang padaku. Lihat! Sekarang aku hanya bisa mentraktirmu soju murahan ini."

Jadi mereka berteman dengannya karena uang? Dan apa itu? Sandeul malah tertawa? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Lee Jaehwan, ternyata teman-temannya tidak tulus menjadi sahabatnya. Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus merasa kasihan padanya. Ey sudahlah. Akupun meneguk habis seluruh botol soju dan segera membayar kemudian pergi dari tempat itu sebelum pikiranku bertambah aneh.

 **Hakyeon pov end**

Jaehwan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, akan tetapi ia memilih berjalan-jalan di dalam kota karena merasa pengap berada di mobil. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di taman yang cukup luas. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya tiap tengah malam berada di taman kota tersebut. Bahkan terkadang dirinya ketiduran di bawah pohon besar itu. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Melupakan segala hal yang membuatnya kacau. Ia memasang headphonenya. Baginya mendengarkan musik adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasa sesuatu menyandung kakinya. Jaehwan pun membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang tengah tersungkur di dekat kakinya. Orang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan bertanya dan orang tersebut menoleh.

"Aku tidak a- KAU!"

Jaehwan mengernyit _"Apa orang hitam ini mengenalku?"_

"YA! Bodoh! Kau sengaja ya!" pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu membuat Jaehwan mengerahkan otaknya. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, dan bodoh? Hanya satu orang yang selalu mengatainya seperti itu.

"CHA HAKYEON?"

Namja yang kini sudah berdiri itu mendengus kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apalagi dengan kaki batumu yang menghalangi jalan itu."

Jaehwan menatap sinis Hakyeon. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Dan kaki batu? Hey kurasa matamu bermasalah."

Hakyeon memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak punya rumah. Atau mungkin kau memang seorang tunawisma."

"Sialan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan wajah hitammu itu tiap hari? Aku benar-benar muak."

"Apa? Hitam?!" pekik Hakyeon, "dan kau hidung besar!"

"Hidungku memang besar- dan bagus." Jaehwan tersenyum miring yang membuat Hakyeon ingin mencakarnya. Namun, tidak terjadi acara cakar-cakaran lagi seperti tadi pagi. Melainkan acara jambak menjambak. Mereka terus saja melakukan hal tersebut hingga tidak menyadari pohon di dekat mereka mengeluarkan cahaya. Lama kelamaan cahaya tersebut semakin terang dan mulai menyilaukan. Dua namja yang sedang bertengkar tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke pohon di samping mereka itu. Mereka mencoba mencari tahu cahaya apa itu, akan tetapi membuka mata saja tidak bisa. Cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan.

 **Hakyeon pov**

Aku tidak tahu cahaya apa itu. Ingin sekali aku membuka mata, tetapi tidak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha, rasa pusing justru menyergap. Perlahan aku merasa tubuhku sangat lemas. Akupun jatuh terduduk. Dan perlahan cahaya menelisip masuk ke mataku hingga akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah pohon besar dan tinggi. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar dan yang kulihat hanyalah pepohonan yang sama. Seingatku taman kota tidak seperti ini, ini lebih mirip dengan hutan. Tunggu! Bukankah tadi aku bersama si bodoh itu. Akupun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja itu sedang terduduk sama sepertiku, hanya saja dia terlihat ketakutan dengan pandangan mengarah ke depan. Akupun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat sesuatu yang berasal dari atas pepohonan didepanku. Perlahan sesuatu itu mendekat, dan aku merasa hidupku akan berakhir saat ini juga.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Ya. Mungkin awalnya sedikit mirip dramanya Hongbin. Tapi sebenarnya ini akan beda jauh dan aku nggak kepikiran kalau rada mirip. Baru baca ulang dan ngerasa permasalahannya sama. Tapi nantinya ini bakal beda kok.**

 **Mohon review nya. Karena aku masih baru jadi membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran.**

 **Salam ping syu tak *bow**

 **[29/8/2016]**


End file.
